


En T'attendant

by ladyaliria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: Time takes all your timeAnd I lose mine.I invent childish gamesI make some with nothing.I invent games that are worth nothingI make few things but I make them goodWhile I am waiting for you;「Takurrin」





	En T'attendant

**Author's Note:**

> heyy ^_^!
> 
> its me again. I tried my best to translate this work since english is not my native language. im currently lookin for someone to help me with this kind of stuff uknow beta reader i guess? idk how it is called.
> 
> f!cormilla is my otp, but takurrin is also on my top list. i have so many otps in fire emblem fates hahaha

Corrin was nervous. It was her first time doing that sort of thing, after all. She wasn't used to dressing that way either. Besides, she didn't considered herself as beautiful as Camilla or as cute as Elise. Corrin didn't care much for appearance. The only thing that she wore besides her armor was a black dress, a type of clothing very common among the inhabitants of Nohr. She was aware, yes, that she belonged to royalty, but her free-spirited side and not lady-like behavior could easily confuse her with a commoner.

“Are you sure this isn't a little… exaggerated?” Corrin asked hesitantly, breaking the silence. She couldn't resist looking at the mirror as she touched her new garment.

“You're joking, right?” Oboro replied, perplexed with such boldness. “You're going to see Lord Takumi. Do you really think I'm going to let you go out without being perfect?” A snobby smile flickered on her lips as she watched the reflection of her masterpiece in the mirror.

Corrin couldn't say for sure whether she should be flattered or offended. Anyway, the Princess of Nohr just shrugged and tried not to care much. Oboro was being kind enough to help her without asking anything in return, so enduring her criticism and obsession with appearance was not so bad.

“You look beautiful, Lady Corrin,” said the blue-haired girl after seeing the bewildered expression on the princess's face. She knew that sometimes she talked too much, which always brought about the sudden need to reaffirm that, independent of clothing, Corrin was a woman of unique beauty.

A faint smile was instantly born on the lips of the princess.

“Thank you, Oboro.” Corrin's cheeks reddened at the sound of her compliment. Despite being constantly praised by her friends and family, Corrin still didn't know how to react appropriately to such a feat.

Oboro only grinned in return. With a thumbs up in both hands, the retainer shooed the princess from her own room after reminding her over and over that everything would be all right. Only, of course, if Corrin followed the detailed plan that she, Elise, and Sakura had told her.

The walk to the meeting point was not long. But Corrin did her best to delay as much as she could since she still didn't know exactly how to deal with that whole situation. It was not common of her, too, to be embarrassed like that. After all, Corrin was a Nohr princess; A born leader. Her actions served as an example to her army, and so she couldn't afford to fail. She never lost any battle, so she wouldn't allow herself to lose to something simple such as love.

“Okay, I can do it. Come on, Corrin, you can do it.” The princess reassured herself nervously. Her heart was racing so fast she could hear the tuning of her beats. Her hands were sweating a little, forcing Corrin to rub them in her pompous dress so that they wouldn't get sticky.

The walk to the meeting point was not long, but Corrin did everything to prolong even the impossible. She wanted to meet Takumi, but the fear of whatever might happen made her too nervous to think correctly. Even more so after he, while confessing his love, explained that they were not blood-related. Everything Corrin once believed changed overnight, so it was hard to get accustomed to the new relationship they both shared.

The first thing that caught the attention of the princess as soon as she reached the lake was the presence of Fujin Yumi—Takumi's magic bow—propped next to a tree. Corrin swallowed hard, searching for the image of her beloved archer. Her red eyes searched the entire lake area, unsuccessfully. She was about to sigh in regret when, suddenly, she felt warm fingers covering her eyes.

“T-Takumi?” She asked, alarmed.

“Were you expecting someone else?” He replied playfully. Corrin felt relief in her chest at the sound of his voice.

With a slight wave of his hand, the prince of Hoshido turned away, turning his beloved to look at him. Takumi’s golden eyes reflected nothing more, nothing less, than the purest of passions. He admired every single trait—every single detail—of the woman he loved with a stunned expression on his face. Like she was the most beautiful jewel on the planet.

“Takumi…” Corrin looked away, flustered, realizing that the boy was practically eating her with his eyes. “You’re making me a little embarrassed.”

Takumi repeated Corrin’s gesture as he realized what he was doing, fixing his gaze on anything but the princess’ slender body. His cheeks were now redder and hotter than Corrin herself.

“S-Sorry…” He lowered his head, hiding his face with both hands. “It’s just… You look so beautiful today.”

Corrin slightly smiled, and gave a chuckle at the embarrassment of the young man. She then raised her hands to Takumi’s face. It didn't take much effort to push the boy's fingers away, allowing her the freedom to put a small kiss on his lips. The bond lasted only a few seconds, with both separating soon after. Both Takumi and Corrin seemed like two timid children who liked each other.

“Ahm… um… w-would you like to eat miso soup? I brought some of the leftovers from dinner. “Takumi asked, still visibly embarrassed.

Corrin gave him a smile, this time more radiant than ever.

“Yes!” And with a nod in agreement, the princess held out her hand.

Takumi quickly grabbed on to it, where they both walked to the sheet he had stretched not too far away. Between laughter and conversation, Corrin and Takumi enjoyed the meal more like brothers than a couple. Although, of course, until both yield to the passion and lust of savoring the taste of their bodies together for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this silly fanfic. i would appreciate comments abt the translation—to see if there are any mistakes. would be nice :D i also have a bunch of f!cormilla fanfics, but theyre... mostly smut, and fjdkdkdkfkfl


End file.
